Mithril Equipment
Mithril equipment is a set of weapons and tools made from Mithril, also known as ''true silver: ''a strong and highly-prized metal mined by the Dwarves primarily in Moria before the Flame of Udûn and goblins took over. This equipment set is the best equipment in the mod. Crafting Recipes Mithril items are craftable on the standard crafting table with sticks and mithril ingots. Mithril Dagger A relatively cheap weapon crafted with one Mithril ingot and one stick, with high attack speed but lower reach and damage than most other equipment in the set, although its damage is still as great as that of the Uruk Scimitar. Mithril Sword Possibly the most widely-used mithril weapon, the mithril sword has high attack damage, equivalent to that of a Gondolinian Sword, and regular knockback, reach, and attack speed. Mithril Battleaxe While a regular dwarf would be honoured to bear a regular Dwarven Battleaxe, any dwarf would go green with envy if given the chance to hold this beautiful battleaxe! Great for chopping down trees and for chopping up enemies. Be aware that this weapon is a bit heavy, so swinging it might take a bit longer than usual. Mithril Warhammer Judged purely by attack damage, the Mithril Warhammer is the strongest melee weapon in the mod, dealing an enormous six hearts to any unarmoured opponents it hits, along with great knockback. However, it can be a bit slow to swing when compared to most other weapons. Mithril Spear The mithril spear can be used as a melee weapon, dealing a bit less damage per hit than a sword, but with a significantly greater reach. It can also be thrown at opponents, dealing a lot of damage to anything unfortunate enough to lie in the flight path (anywhere from 17 to 24 HP). Be careful when using this spear in PvP, though; if you miss, a player can pick up your spear and throw it right back at you! Mithril Halberd The mithril halberd is a very powerful polearm, with twice the reach of a sword and dealing equal damage. However, its slow swing speed makes it best used at distance. Mithril Crossbow One of the two most powerful ranged weapon in the mod (see Dalish Longbow), the mithril crossbow shoots bolts, dealing high damage per shot. Be aware, though, that it reloads much more slowly than a normal bow, taking about 2.5 seconds to fully draw. Once drawn, however, it can be shot instantly, making it good to knock somebody off their feet. Mithril Axe The fastest way to chop down trees in the mod. Great for building a massive treehouse inside the trees of Fangorn (make sure the Ents don't see you doing this, however!), or for deforesting a large area very quickly. Even if the Ents object, though, the high attack damage of this weapon should enable you to defend yourself. Mithril Pickaxe A pickaxe capable of mining every single block in the mod, excluding the blocks in Utumno. It also mines much faster than almost any other pickaxe (about the same speed as a ), but is, of course, very expensive to make. Mithril Mattock Added in , this combination of a pickaxe and axe was originally used by the dwarves, and has been made into a high-tier mining tool of high durability. It costs a hefty 4 mithril to craft, but has 2400 durability, allowing you to mine for quite a while. Mithril Shovel We're really not entirely sure why anyone would want to use their shiny mithril to make a shovel out of. It doesn't do the job any faster than any of the other shovels in the game, and is rather expensive to make. But if you're sitting atop huge stacks of mithril, who cares about the cost of a shovel? It only costs another ingot to make and it completes your set, right? Mithril Hoe We're really not entirely sure why anyone would want to use their shiny mithril to make a hoe out of. It doesn't do the job any faster than any of the other hoes in the game, and is rather expensive to make. But if you're sitting atop huge stacks of mithril, who cares about the cost of a hoe? It only costs another two ingots to make and it completes your set, right? Trivia * Because of its strength, many servers ban enchantments on mithril equipment, due to the potential for such items to be overpowered. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Misty Mountains Category:Items Category:Renewable Category:Strong Melee Weapons Category:Craftable